Brownie Kisses
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Tony and Pepper make brownies and share chocolatey kisses! Cute one-shot!


"Pep, what are you doing?"

Pepper Potts looked up from the box of brownie mix and smiled at her best friend. She held up the blue box with the picture of perfectly cooked brownies on the cover and motioned to the eggs, oil, water, bowl and other cooking utensils laid out on the counter in front of her. She ripped the box open and pulled out a clear bag of light brown powder and a white pouch full of caramel. She cut the bag open with a pair of scissors and dumped the light brown powder into the bowl.

"I'm baking brownies, Tony." Pepper smiled as she added the carefully measured oil and water to the bowl.

Tony was perfectly content to just watch her. She looked perfectly relaxed in a pair of jeans and one of his old MIT t-shirts that practically swallowed her petite frame. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her blue eyes were soft and focused intently on the job at hand. It was a rare moment that Pepper could relax so when she did, both of them took the time to enjoy. Pepper, to enjoy the relaxation, and Tony, to watch her enjoy that rare moment of relaxation despite his best efforts to reduce her stress. Her days off were usually spent with him so it was no surprise to find her walking around in his clothes.

She was just about the crack the egg into the bowl when Tony spoke up, "Can I do it?"

Pepper laughed as she nodded and held the egg out to him so that he could crack it into the bowl. Unfortunately the egg didn't quite crack the way he had originally planned and if he tried to crack it open, the shell was going to shatter.

"Let me help you," Pepper laughed as she reached for the egg.

They tried to open the egg as carefully as possible but before either one of them could even blink, the egg shell broke and egg spilled into the bowl and part of the now busted yolk covered their fingers. They looked at each other and almost immediately started laughing.

"Oops," Tony shrugged innocently, holding up his hand, now covered in slimy yellow egg yolk.

Pepper laughed as she turned the water on and washed her hands while Tony did the same. Once her hands were clean, she grabbed a whisk and started mixing the brownie mix together. She whisked it together until the brownie mix had turned into a thick, dark brown batter ready to be poured into the pan.

"Do I get to lick the bowl?" Tony asked her, looking at her with his expressive brown eyes.

Pepper laughed as she flicked his nose and grabbed the pan to spray with non-stick cooking spray. Once the spray was ready, she poured the dark brownie batter into the pan and spread it around the pan before holding the bowl and spatula out to Tony.

"Here." Pepper laughed, "Save some for me though!"

Tony nodded as he grabbed the spatula and licked the brownie batter off of the white rubbery spatula. He watched as she grabbed the white pouch filled with caramel and squeezed it in her hands a few times before snipping a corner off and piping the caramel on top of the brownie batter.

"Okay!" Pepper declared as she tossed the white bag in the trash can and grabbed the pan. "Now all we have to do is wait."

After the brownies were in the oven, Pepper turned to Tony and snatched the bowl out of his grasp with a playful grin. They dipped their fingers in the bowl, scooping up the leftover brownie mix until the bowl was almost clean.

"Okay, I think we're good." Pepper laughed as she took the bowl and spatula away and dumped them in the sink.

_xxx_

_Twenty minutes later... _

Pepper smiled as she pulled the pan of freshly baked brownies from the oven and set them on the counter to cool. She grabbed a knife and cut a piece of the brownies before scooping it out and carefully setting it on a paper towel. She made her way down to Tony's workshop, brownie in hand. She walked into his workshop and found him hunched over a piece of metal-he probably had a fancy name for it but to her it was just a chunk of metal.

"Tony," Pepper sang as she gently ran her hand across his neck, "Brownies are done."

Tony looked up from whatever it was he was working on to find Pepper standing above him, holding a warm, gooey brownie on a paper towel. He grinned as he cleared off a space on his desk and motioned for her to set it down. He broke off a piece of brownie and popped the warm, chocolate brownie into his mouth.

"Hmmm." Tony groaned in delight as he broke off another piece and held it up to Pepper. "You have to try some."

She giggled as she grabbed his wrist with her hand and took the bite of brownie he was offering her in her mouth. She bit playfully at his fingers as she pulled away before chewing the bite of warm chocolate brownie and smiling at him.

"You're right, those are good!" Pepper smiled as she looked down at him. She found herself wondering if they might taste better on him. "Hey Tony,"

"Yea, Pep?" Tony questioned around a mouthful of brownie.

She leaned down and carefully pressed her lips against his. He stood up and pressed a bit harder, gently opening her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You taste like chocolate," Pepper smiled as she pulled away. "I think you taste better than the brownie."

Tony grinned as he moved back in for another kiss. The taste of chocolate brownie lingered between them as the deep, tender kiss carried on until they both ran out of oxygen. Tony leaned his forehead against hers as they gasped for air.

"Maybe," Tony whispered as he moved in for another kiss, "We should bake brownies more often."

As he kissed her again, the taste of chocolate lingering on his lips, Pepper couldn't help but agree. She would most definitely be including him in the rest of her brownie making endeavors, especially since discovering that chocolate tasted ten times better on him.

One pan would not suffice, they were most definitely going to have to make another.

xxx

**Hehe! Oh the fun of baking brownies! This was inspired by my beautiful little blue-eyed niece, who I babysat Friday while her mother went to the store and my Mom took my Dad to the chiropractor. We baked brownies and had the same egg incident. I let her crack the egg because I'm a pushover for her beautifully blue eyes! She loves cooking-or helping me at least so baking brownies was fun! Of course we licked the bowl and the spatula while the brownies were cooking! We get into all kinds of trouble, me and her, love her to bits and pieces! I love both of my nieces and my nephew but I've always been closer with the middle one :) Her older sister goes for my Mom and her younger brother goes for whoever happens to be closer, so she comes to me!**

**This was a fun little break from the serious, tear-jerker stuff I usually write :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this deliciousness (and no I'm not talking about the brownies), **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
